Stopwatch
by v-echolls
Summary: With no idea about anything except her name and memory, Killian had decided this wouldn't be the last he'd see of Emma, even if he had to travel all over the world to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones scanned the crowd as he entered the club. His eyes later on landed onto the bar and swiftly made his way across it. He gave no attention to the barista except to order a martini and turned his way to watch the dancing crowd.

He was backpacking around America, a trip his mother so deeply disapproved of, with his pal David for the summer before real-life beckoned. Born and raised in London, he was so used to the traditional English breeding that for some time, he so ever wondered if he was going to get some freedom. Until this opportunity came to his doorstep and eyes full of glee, he did not ponder what his parents would think. He only did tell them the same day he was to board the plane which caused David to bite back a laugh.

Only then did Killian think that he only had a few more days before he had to head back home. Thus, the sudden trip to the club. The idea of coming home, scared the shit out of him especially since his mother had not so long ago announced he was to be bestowed to a woman he did not know of at all, nonetheless cared for. It did not help that if this wedding was a fluke, his father would cut all accounts and assets he ever owned.

Killian Jones could not imagine his life without money.

So, he grumbly said yes. He was skipping a couple of milestones in his life for this company merger his family wished to attain and he could fathom as to how any of it would be beneficial to him in the future.

"One gin tonic please."

Killian turned around to see the most beautiful woman his eyes ever laid on in his entire life. Her long blonde tresses framing her face, making him want to run his fingers through them and when she faced him, he swore he's never seen such appealing gray eyes.

"Isn't that too tough a drink, lass?" He felt the need to make quiet conversation with her. Even for a second.

She shrugged and said, "Well, I never thought to have the same drinking capacity of a woman's"

"Oh, so you're actually a male hidden under all those glorious curves?"

She bit her cheek, looking as if she's trying to suppress a laugh. She gave him a tight-lipped smile before answering. "Listen buddy, I don't know who you are—"

"Killian Jones." He said whilst extending his hand for her to shake. She didn't. Only to stare at him in utter disbelief before grabbing her drink that magically appeared before them and left.

He chased after her, tapping her shoulder when she finally paused in front of a table. She turned to him and it was only then he noticed the black dress she was wearing that accented her curves and more importantly, her boobs.

"You're an ass." She deadpanned.

"I only wanted to introduce my name, darling. Which by the way, I don't know yours."

She only looked at him, her eyes boring into his, the entire room disappearing around them with the music fading into background. Finally she said, "Why should I even bother?"

"Well, probably because you want to have hot, robust sex with a handsome stranger." He kidded but as her eyes grew wide, like he's suddenly hit a spot, she looked at him with a calculating look.

It surprised him even more when she smiled slyly saying, "I suppose that can be arranged."

* * *

The sun was brimming on his eyes; the sweet scent of baked toast ascended his nostrils. When he finally opened them, he saw the woman from last night gathering her clothes, rushing to the bathroom as she did so. He was usually used to never expecting but for once, he actually allowed himself to think of going on repeat of last night's events. Then for a brief moment, he also thought of David and if that sucker actually came to the club last night to follow him. Yet only for a brief moment.

"I see you're up." She stated as she exited the bathroom and hastily gathered more of her belongings from the floor.

"Now, I'm not much of a bragger but I know last night went pretty well." It was a bit terrifying to think that the truths beneath his words were asking for a confirmation whether she enjoyed his company or not. A smile graced her lips and that he knew, was all the confirmation he needed. "How about, you and I have some breakfast?"

Damn. He was acting like some lovesick puppy. Never in his life did he ask a woman to breakfast after a one-night stand nor did he even stick around much after. This girl though, he couldn't shake off the undeniable connection he felt with her even when few words were shared. He inwardly cringed. David's lovesick ways towards his girl, Mary Margaret was getting to him. He sighed, knowing her answer already.

"I have to go. I have work."

Before she reached the door for her escape, he couldn't help but ask behind her, "Wait, I never got your name!"

And if he weren't paying very close attention, he probably wouldn't off catch her words "Its Emma. My name's Emma."

He watched as she went out of the door and probably his life. It was then he realized that this instant connection he felt towards her was real and he'd never forgive himself if he didn't take a chance although it wasn't because it was good sex. However, it was very damn good sex. He stubbornly thought of all the possibilities and knew that what he felt can't simply be one-sided.

With no idea about anything except her name and memory, Killian had decided this wouldn't be the last he'd see of Emma, even if he had to travel all over the world to find her.

* * *

**AN: How about some thoughts? Also, CAPTAIN SWAN INTERACTION TODAY! YAY! Dedicated to all my lovely beans 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The last few days of their trip across America was spent with Killian visiting the said club every night in hopes of catching Emma and during the day, he'd scout all over the city hoping he would just magically bump into her for some strange coincidence but alas, nothing. David was exasperated at his friend's persistence but he accompanied him nonetheless.

It was on the last night that David was able to convince Killian to finally give up on his so-called chase because for one, as David reasoned out, if the girl wanted to find him, she'd be doing the exact same thing. The night ended with both men leaving the club, with one's shoulder slumped in a defeated manner. However, it was in that same night that Killian verbally swore to his friend that when matters are settled at home, he'd come back looking for her.

Only David gave him a disapproving look stating, "Then what? You'll be married by then!"

Their return to London was less than exciting for Killian, especially since he couldn't keep his mind off the girl from the club. He never thought in a million years he'd be hung up on a one-night stand but it seems she has already bested him. However, in conclusion, this was only an attraction or infatuation for someone who stole the night away, nothing more. He doubts he'll ever see her in England or London for that matter. He doubts he'll ever see her again and that was that.

Now, he had to come into terms with his decisions and wed a woman he did not know of. As he started making his way out of the airport wondering if he had to haul a cab this time, his chauffeur came to greet him hallowing an excuse that his parents could not make it due to unnerving circumstances happening at work but they promised to be at home waiting for him. He sighed; fully knowing they were too busy to bother wasting their time to pick up their son at the airport.

He bid his goodbye to his best friend and hopped onto the limousine.

* * *

As the gates to the mansion opened and the car rounded a turn, he was left in awe at the beautiful scenery around his home. The grass were greener and the flowers blooming, indicating the start of spring, his favourite time of year. It may be odd for someone else but the eternal hope that spring awakens feels magnificent to him. It was also the staying in hotels for months that left him missing the comforts of his own bed with butlers and maids awaiting his every command. When he stepped down of the vehicle, one of the chambermaids informed him both his parents were awaiting his return in his father's study.

"Oh, Killian! So glad you're finally home, honey!" When he arrived, his mother instantly wrapped her arms around him in a welcoming hug.

Killian patted her back before letting go, smiling from ear to ear. "It's good to be back, Mom."

"Now that you're back," His father's voice calling out from across the room in a casual business tone he liked using for meetings, "We shall see to it you'll be able to meet and spend time with your fiancée to get to know each other before the wedding."

"Oh good, at least I know it won't be a complete stranger." His parents gave him a skeptical look and he released an audible groan. "I just got back and now we're talking business meetings already?"

His father gave him a stern look, if he was surprised by Killian's displeasure, he did not show it. After all, his son has always stayed indifferent to matters until this very day. "Listen to me lad, you agreed to this agreement and as a man of honor, you will stick by it."

Killian nodded, suddenly very understanding. His father had always taught him to live by his promises. Always to become a man with a code and honor, and even though he did not vie well with his parents, he has made an agreement that he will always stand by.

"I know, Dad but now if you'll excuse me, I'd much appreciate staying in my room for the reminder of the day."

Without another word, he motioned to leave but his father's words stopped him on his tracks. "My apologies for the inconvenience, son but you'll be meeting your fiancée tonight at dinner. I expect you to look your very best alongside being a gentleman. Shave, comb your hair and wear a tux."

He chuckled, retorting "I'm always a gentleman" before finally making way towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

That night, Killian did everything his father had instructed him to do so, wondering if he was finally making the right decision. Then again, the thought of loosing this house, his cars and everything he had frightened him. One day though, he knows his father will force him to take care of the company he worked so hard to raise, and when that day comes, he will pray to God that someone will do it for him.

Hopefully, Killian thought, his fiancée would be able to do it all for him.

He made his way downstairs, becoming the first to "arrive" addressing the first waiter he saw and grabbed a glass of champagne, chugging it down completely. He was going to need it tonight, especially if this woman he was marrying would end up being a bitch.

"Oh my god."

Killian heard a woman exclaim from behind him. When he turned and was about to send a retort down her way, he nearly ended up dropping the glass he was holding, his entire body feeling numb. Oh my god, indeed.

It was blue against gray all over again. Killian couldn't quite believe his luck.

* * *

**AN: I just really needed to put this chapter out there and I hope this wasn't too predictable hehe**

**What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Killian didn't think it, didn't expect it but when he was mere centimetres away from her, his father's voice brought him back to startling reality.

"Killian, might I introduce you to Miss Emma Swan." His father gestured, motioning to them both but all he could do was stare at her. When he meant he'd travel all over the world looking for her, it not once crossed his mind she'd be in his own backyard. Apparently, it seemed either fate was on his side or had a terrible sense of humour.

He shrugged all the nervous pretences away and extended a hand for her to shake. She sent a scowl and ignored his hand which he had to retreat into his pants pocket out of embarrassment. Emma looked back and forth between the two men before finally facing him in a rather calm demeanour. "Please, just call me Emma."

He had tried to look anywhere but her. He had tried to notice anything but the way her hair was swept up into a tight, neat bun and the way her eyes were as radiant as ever, the light hitting her in all the right places. Suddenly, he felt aghast of himself. He shouldn't be thinking of all these things about the bloody woman whom he was about to marry out of convenience. He shouldn't want her that way and for the sake of his manhood, he should never chase after a woman who obviously wants nothing more than to sink into a hole than be in the same room as he, by the looks of it. Although, despite all his inner turmoil, he couldn't help but still infatuated with her and the night they shared.

He heard a mild cough and that was when he noticed the other people in the room whom his parents were now conversing with. The cough came from Emma.

"Lass," He cocked an eye brow "if you wanted to more from me, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to chase me all the bloody way to London."

If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. "Honestly, had I known you'd be the guy I'd have to marry, I sure as hell wouldn't have slept with you or better yet, not as so much breathe the same air."

_Ouch._ From the corner of his eye, Killian knew the people from across the room were watching this spectacle. This was their way of testing the waters, needing to know who would kill who first or if they'd even survive the first six months of marriage. He had to keep his smile on for both his and Emma's sake, although it annoyed him to the ends of the earth how smug she looks. "Darling, if that was the case, why did you even ask for round two, three or was it five? All during the same night?"

"Listen here buddy," She was inching closer towards him now, not hiding the icy venom beneath her tone that actually sent shivers. He did not budge. He would not loose power to her. "My grandparents are at the other side of this room with your parents. Stop pissing me off or I might lose my self-control and kick you at the groin."

Killian had to laugh at that. Since when did he ever stop because of some measly threat? He lowered his head, coming closer and smirking. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? I wonder if that would be better equipped in the bedroom."

Before Emma had the chance to bring a comeback, the butler announced dinner was to be served.

* * *

The chef had prepared a magnificent feast, all with the finest food in the market, cooked with such delicacy that Killian could only wish dinner conversations were as tasteful. Nothing much went on, just the usual conversation coming from strangers. Of course, he was able to learn a little bit more about The Swan Girl now.

Emma's parents had died from a freak car accident not ten years ago. Since their death, both her grandparents had raised her with love and affection but alongside those came the terrible restrictions of ever going out to be with friends and at the same time, she had to be top of everything. Had to have her A game all the time.

Killian knew what it felt like to be confined, always wanting to be set free, wanting to know what else in life is out there. If he could openly tell her that, no matter what scowl or retort she'd send his way, at least she now knew they did have a connection. _Damn it, not those thoughts again. _He had to reprimand himself before things got worse.

"I'm not openly sending my grand daughter into a battlefield." Ella Smith-Swan spoke, as Killian had learned to be Emma's grandmother's name, "I'd very much appreciate it if these two would get to know each other a bit more. Maybe, one day I hope, even fall in love."

She was open-minded, opinionated and spoke her mind, that Killian adored. Yet, spending a day with Emma was crazy in every way possible. They couldn't even spend ten seconds together without wanting to bite each other's head off.

"Of course, we'd very like that as well." His mother spoke. Before he knew it, they were already on their way to the library, indicating that they had to start making plans. Emma and the men followed suit, not mimicking a word.

* * *

Traditional, as Killian would like to label this night. They had spent most part of the evening now at the mansion's library, his sanctuary he'd like to call it, spending the better part discussing about everyday events and he actually had to show some fake appreciation for James Swan and his father's merger. If companies and ultimatums didn't exist in his life, he would be living it as a bachelor. That he was sure of.

He was sitting at the couch in front of the fireplace when Emma sat beside him.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me." He grinned, turning to her. She was already looking at him with eyes he couldn't read.

Finally, she answered. "I didn't," she shrugged "But both our mothers seem to want us to sort of "bond.""

He nodded in understanding but refusing to drop the conversation, "Enlighten me, Swan. How does a girl like you, who grew up in the "military", get to go out clubbing? If I do remember correctly, it is where we met."

"Are you sure it wasn't in some convent?" She joked and for the first time, he actually laughed at something she said. Then he heard her sigh, the mood turning solemn.

"It was my last night in America and my girl friends wanted to celebrate it." She smiled at the memory "It was also the same day my boy friend broke up with me and so, everyone thought the best way to get over it was to go clubbing."

"But wouldn't your grandfather disapprove?"

"Oh, believe me, he did! We actually had to literally drop on our knees and beg him." She was laughing. She was actually laughing. And Killian thought that was the most beautiful, harmonic, sound he's ever heard. Before he knew it, he was laughing too, both of them taking one glance at each other before hysterically laughing again. He felt happy, refined and actually wanting her company even more than before.

When it all died down and their eyes met, he saw hesitation, fear and anger. He has no idea what could have caused this but he sure as hell didn't want to hear what she has to say now.

"You know," She began, like she was treading on waters before stating matter-of-factly, "I'm never going to fall in love with you."

"Pray, tell me love, what makes you say that?"

"We may become friends in the near-future but I could never see being with someone like you in the long-haul. Marriage or no." She sounded damn proud of it too.

Emma stood up and followed her grandparents out the door with Killian lingering even when it has beens shut closed and he was the only person left in the room.

"Well, I always love a challenge." He whispered to himself, lips smirking and eyes ever-so playful.

* * *

**AN: I'm so thrilled there are people following this story and reviewing! (which btw if you have questions, I will always PM you the responses) I didn't think it would be promising enough but thank you for all the kind words and everything! I hope this chapter does you justice. I loved writing it. :)**

**Always nice to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian sighed heavily. Today had been an awful day. By his mother's insistence he and Emma had to seek various wedding planners and bakers for the perfect theme and cake to go along with it. He figured that when he had to marry someone, everyone else would take care of everything for him.

Apparently not.

"You're such a male." Emma huffed beside him. Her eyes were tired, her hair spitting itself on her face and with arms crossed; she raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

"Bloody hell, woman. This entire day has been nothing but sorting out wedding arrangements that I have no idea about." His expressions changing by each emphasis of a word, arms moving around to explain a point and here was Emma looking at him like a mad man. She shook her head, laughing as she did so before walking ahead.

He later found himself following her to a street full of merchants with an array of clothing, home decor and so much more that he found himself gawking. His lifestyle had closed off measly opportunities to explore the city of London. He was always found shopping at Salvatore Ferragamo, Louis Vuitton and other brands. Having pride at the fact that his wardrobe consisted of nothing less.

Yet, here was his supposed fiancée looking through various bracelets in terribly wide assortments, none that he has seen in local shops, picking out for them.

"Honestly Swan, you no longer need any of these trinkets once you're married to me." He commented, earning a scowl from her before she walked off and gone into the crowd once more.

* * *

When he finally found her, they resided in a tiny bakeshop not far from the previous road they entered. He settled their orders neatly in front of her before taking a seat. The round table was small and so their knees were touching. Both people not having distractions from the outside world, they had no choice but to stare at each other and find comfort in a get-to-know conversation. At least, Killian thought it had been. He also knew how pesky and stubborn the Swan Girl can be, now that she's openly hating on him instead of moaning his name.

He was cut off from his thoughts when Emma made an attempt at starting a conversation, or at least she was just curious about the man she marrying's love life.

"I don't understand. Guys like you usually have someone waiting for them or whatever." She began, grey eyes looking at him with such curiosity, he couldn't refuse.

"Well, Swan-"

"I told you to call me Emma."

"I don't care, _Swan_. You're my Swan girl. That is that." He motioned his hand in front of her for finality. She scowled. "Now as I was saying, before being duly interrupted, I may have been in more relationships prior to our agreement but if you're so afraid of me cheating on our marriage, I can assure you I won't."

"I was not worried." Emma was so guarded but at times completely oblivious to the fact that other people can read meanings behind words. That he knew. "I was only asking." Her emphasis on the word asking only caused him to smile.

"You look like an idiot." Emma commented and here he was ignoring it. For some reason, something tugged at him, something joyful and he just couldn't stop himself. This woman right before him, made him smile and at a terrible comeback as well. That was something new.

"I don't understand how you can openly hate me for becoming your fiancée, darling. Some women would actually kill to be you right now."

"You've got to be kidding me." She snorted. "I mean, no offense oh high and mighty Killian Jones, but not everyone wants you."

She was now leaning forward, arms crossed on the table, her eyes giving him a challenging look.

"Then why would you even agree to spending the night with me? If I may so recall, you said, and I quote "You're an asshole"." He smirked. This is what he had always wanted from her. He liked having to watch her analyze his words, anger eminent on her features yet here she was, spending the afternoon with him, trying to make a daring—if not more insulting—come back. He recalls the night they spent and how he had to think of too many witty lines in between sex to keep her on edge. Swan was definitely a keeper in his book.

"If I may so recall," She mocked, a proud smile tugging her lips, "someone once said in between rounds one, two, three or was it five? That it was the best sex they've ever had."

He chuckled, looking at her through his lashes, he leant forward, voice husky "It still is the best sex I've ever had."

* * *

They made their way through the jungle of people crowding the streets at night. After coffee, Emma had wanted to explore more of the "market" as Killian addressed, and being the gentleman he was, he accompanied her. Who would've thought her little exploring would land them ten blocks away from where they parked his car.

He wasn't sure for how long they were walking but when he no longer felt Emma's fingers around his, he panicked. His head looking around for a sign of blonde curls until they finally landed on the other side of the street. She was looking through various pieces that he realized were somewhat antique.

The only thing that claimed his attention was her face lighting up, holding something for clever inspection, how she was biting her bottom lip every time she scanned through the items and how each time she had found something, she would exclaim.

Then she picked up an old Cartier pocket watch. It was rusty, looking beaten and no longer with chains. Yet, Emma looked at it like it was gold. She hurriedly explained to the merchant that she must have it, that whatever price she had to pay until finally the old woman stopped her from her rambling and said "50 cents will do."

"Hold on, let me grab—" Killian tugged her arm, enveloping their fingers and paid the woman.

She looked at him, really looked at him as a genuine smile crept onto her face. "Thank you, Killian."

"Anytime, lass." He smiled back.

That was the moment Killian Jones felt like the world stopped turning, the people suddenly disappearing but Emma, his beautiful Swan, his fiancée. The heat of their fingers entwined rising, his heart beating so fast he felt it would do a marathon. For the first time in his life, he felt like everything was right.


	5. Chapter 5

They were walking around the gardens in the Jones estate, his hand maneuvering to wrap around hers ever so often, sometimes she'd take it and sometimes she won't. Their eyes did not meet, never locked, but he feels her presence all around.

The silence is defining but Killian thanks it for enabling him to finally think about his estranged relationship with Emma. Last week after the market, after paying for the old and rusty pocket watch—that Emma now wears around her neck—she's been distant. She hasn't picked a fight with him since but it's been duly noted on her facial expressions how stressed she is about the wedding.

The Wedding. He suddenly thought. It would be happening supposedly few months from now but with all the arrangements and guests finally coming into place, it might be sooner than planned. He heard Emma stop on her tracks and muffled sobs that followed shortly.

When he turned, he saw tears trickling from her eyes, her hands all over her hair messing up the tight ponytail she's been sporting, and when he really looked at this woman, he realized how broken she is about everything. About the engagement, merger and plans.

Killian swiftly rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her, whispering promises at her hair, and feeling broken as she was. He usually liked to feel indifferent about these situations, about everything in the world going on around him but when it came to Emma Swan, he couldn't help himself. When he finally felt her calm down, he ushered her to a secluded bench facing the mansion. His fingers instantly finding their way to her face, cupping it as he wiped poor tears from her eyes.

"Killian, I don't think I can go through with this." She whispered in between sobs.

* * *

Killian watched from the window of his room as Emma Swan hopped onto the car with his mother, both women going out for the afternoon to fit for the wedding gown. He sighed heavily, feeling weight come off his shoulders, knowing that at least the Swan Girl would have her beloved friends around her, who were flying all the way from New York to attend the wedding and help the bride during her distress. That and it calmed him down that Mary Margaret would be assisting them.

David and he shall be going over guests to invite and plan for their bachelor party. He knew his best friend would plan something ridiculous like spas and wine tasting so he had decided to bring along Whale and Jefferson, two mates of his whom were both completely mental. With them planning his party, no doubt it would be a blast.

Their butler, Jackson, announced David's arrival. Good, Killian thought. He needed to discuss things with David that was rather confidential. He skidded his way downstairs whilst David, carrying a huge smile on his face, laughed at his antics. They were led to the study, with a huge guest book to cross out names from. They only needed a short 300 guests, no big deal. They both laughed nervously at the mention of it.

"Hey man," David said after an entire hour going through guests' names and googling, "How's the engagement so far? You and Emma getting along?"

"Yeah about that, I need to discuss with you something private."

Alarm, evident on David's face and tone of voice "Yes, of course! What is it?"

* * *

"Wait," David tried processing everything that Killian has just mentioned, "You're telling me, the only reason she's going through with this was so her parent's company would not go flying into shreds?"

"Pretty much." Killian concluded, throwing away another page full of guests' names.

"Now she doesn't want to go through with it because…"

"Because the lady thinks it wouldn't be fair to both of us marrying someone out of convenience."

Suddenly everything made sense to David and he couldn't stop himself from laughing, no matter how confused and crazy Killian would think he is. He was chuckling, finally trying to suppress the laugh willing to burst through some more.

"Just spit it out, man!" Killian exclaimed, irritated by David's outburst.

When he calmed down from his hysterics, he pointed at his best friend, exclaiming, "She doesn't know you're in love with her!"

"I'm not in love with her." Killian grumbled, finding the list of names very appealing

"Yeah," His best man exclaimed further, "Because you did not just knock on every door in New York to find her."

"Moment of weakness, I like to call it." Killian's smug smirk was able to hide his affection for the lady but David knew better.

"Why can't you just openly say you fancy Emma?" The smile working its way on David's features irritated Killian even more.

He wouldn't say he fancied the lady. It was true, she was beautiful and brilliant but that's coming from a guy whom she slept with before being introduced as her supposed fiancée and whom she now very much dislikes because, as he liked to close off that little argument they had in the garden, "will ruin her life". Things weren't looking up for him. Now that the Swan Girl irked him more than before but at the same time he couldn't fight the urge to hold her, let his fingers trail down her blonde tresses and man, so many more.

He woke from his thoughts and snapped at his best friend, affronted by such words, "If I fancied her as much as you said, I would've shagged her by now."

"You probably would've but as you said, she's a challenge." David countered

"I don't need advise or whatnot from a love sick puppy." Killian said, starting to review the guest list they've built.

"What a wanker you are, mate." David smiled, chuckling. Both men turned back to their work, having nothing left to say. Yes, he was definite that the guy he's known since he was 15 finally fancied someone after so long.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Emma came home, acting like they were long-lost sisters. They continued to talk about their lives, gowns and other girl pleasantries as she and David joined the Jones Family (plus Emma) for dinner. As they bade goodbye and promised to meet each other tomorrow, Killian looked over smiling at his fiancée.

"Lovely afternoon, I take it." He said as she just closed the door. Emma would be spending the weekend at their mansion, to get the "feel" of the environment about living with her future in-laws. Although her grandmother completely despised the idea, Her grandfather argued that they were going to share a house inevitably anyway.

"Yeah, it turned out great even though my girl friends' flights got canceled." The situation is disappointing in itself but her tone of voice did not even suggest so. This turned Killian's smile even wider.

She climbed up the stairs, meeting him half way before apologizing for her behavior the previous afternoon and stating, "I think I know a way we can finally take a breather from all this craziness."

"Oh yeah? What's that? Jumping off a cliff?" Killian kidded, his blue eyes shining as they finally saw her grey ones. It was like an odd fetish and craving for her eyes that had to be fulfilled.

She chuckled, smiling despite herself. "Take a trip to New York."


	6. Chapter 6

"No."

"No?" Emma exclaimed, frustrated. She and Killian had been fighting about this trip all week, forgetting about wedding plans and invitations, but Killian had insisted they wouldn't go. However, Emma has been persistent, even suggesting that she could always go alone. At this, Killian stared at her wide-eyed like she was a madwoman.

"I honestly don't understand all the fuss is about New York, love." Killian tried explaining. He's been trying to explain that going back for a visit would be horrendous and not to mention that a trip with David and Mary Margaret was worrisome in itself. "We shan't go not when the wedding date is drawing nearer."

"You're not my father, Jones! I can always leave without you!" Emma crossed her arms tightly, her eyes boring into his. She knew he'd have to give up one way or another, she just knew.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not your father. It's an idiotic trip, trying to shield yourself away from all these responsibilities that are finally gaining up on you!" His voice was raising and it did not help that Emma's was matching it.

"Oh yeah? What about you? Huh? You're not the one going through all these meetings with advertisers for YOUR father's company" She realized how he visibly shook at the mention of his father's company but couldn't stop herself, "while trying to arrange a decent wedding with two of the most forceful women in the universe!"

She banged the door on her way out, leaving Killian with his head boiling to a temperature extreme. This was one of many fights they've been having in the past week that having to live with her for the rest of his life was seeming to become a death roll.

He tried calming himself, massaging his forehead and thinking about his many, many, cars that he'd love to drive around the city. Yes, he thought, that would be a great idea. He hasn't taken one of his babies out for a drive in so long and the Mansion seemed too cooped anyway since Emma extended her visit.

When he arrived to the basement garage, he was surprised to find all his cars inside but the Roger, missing. His favorite, the Jolly Roger as he named it was a blue BMW convertible that, if she was a real woman, Killian would marry her no questions asked.

"Bloody hell" He muttered. Had they been robbed? He reckons having the best state in the art secure system in this damn city.

"Jackson!" He called, shouting through the intercom "Get the bloody hell down here!"

When their butler arrived panting with messy hair standing over his head, instead of the usual coif, Killian did not even pay notice in such derange.

"Where's my Roger, Jackson? It couldn't have gone missing!"

Jackson's face paled ever so slightly, like he has just sinned greatly but tried keeping his reaction to a minimum. He tapped his chin, seemingly trying to formulate words before sighing and stepping forward reluctantly.

"Miss Swan took it for a drive out, Sir."

At the mention of the Swan Girl driving his precious Roger, Killian's face paled like he's seen a ghost, his blue eyes frantic before muttering a quick excuse me, leaving the premises.

* * *

That evening he was sitting by the fireplace when Emma found him. Killian had sensed her presence even without her speaking a word. It was like he as glued to her, connected in some way that he couldn't explain.

His eyes caught hers, as she sat down beside him. It seemed only yesterday that they were both here, meeting for the first time. Now he knew he was frustrated at her but he felt his body relax at the closeness.

"Sorry I took your car out for a spin without asking." She apologized, and Killian shrugged thinking his car couldn't have come home with a scratch. At least, he was hoping so. He'd have to check before he went to bed, just to be sure and if so, he'd be giving Emma hell tomorrow, fiancée or not.

"Listen to me love," He said in hushed tones, he couldn't ruin the atmosphere and the memory, "I understand your frustration about New York but I can not fathom how we'll finish everything for the wedding if we spend a weekend away from everything."

He heard her exhale deeply beside him, her voice low and soothing like a melody of his favorite tune, "I know. I just, wish I could get away from it all, you know?"

He smiled, locking eyes with her, stating "Wouldn't you just like to skip everything and get to the honeymoon?"

Emma had the most glorious smile, in his opinion and every time he'd see her, he'd want the reason behind for it to be him. "Nice to know I'm marrying a sex-hungry man."

"Now, now," He tapped on her fingers, "That only works if you have something worth giving"

At that waggle of his eyebrows, she cocked hers, questioning him. "Willing me into your bed already? I'm appalled by how easy you think I am."

"I only need to test the waters, darling. See if you're worth my time."

"Of course I am," Then Emma did what he had not been expecting, she leaned in, her lips grazing his earlobe, "I'm a challenge, remember?"

She patted his knees, standing up to exit the room, strutting her hips as she did so, knowing fully well how awe-struck she had left her fiancée.

* * *

From the other side of the mansion, a vibration through the pillows, indicating a phone being tucked underneath and the speaker on while Emma's voice recording made its way through the corners of the large room. "Emma Swan here. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now but will get to you as soon as possible. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Hey Emma Dear!" A cheery, female voice resounded through the speaker of Emma's phone, taking in the message "You know who I am, unless of course you're having amazing sex with that soon to be husband of yours and can't think straight but anyway, we're finally on our way to London and guess what? We have a present for you and know how much you've dying to have! Here's a clue: you can or cannot have it naked. Up to you, sweetie! XOXO"

* * *

**AN: the internet here at home has been going off for hours and being a well, you know! but anyhow because of that I've found the time to cram in two chapters. **

**What did you guys think of them? I really LOVE hearing your thoughts and theories!**


End file.
